Recuerdos de familia
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: Todo el mundo sabe que Sirius Black y James Potter son hermanos y, tanto juntos como separados, una bomba de energía. Por eso mismo, los padres de James, tranquilos y calmados, tienen que estar amargados por tenerlos a ambos en casa, ¿no? Pues, en realidad, no. Viñetas.
1. Vacaciones de verano

_Este fic participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. He escogido el prompt #49, «En el que los señores Potter tienen una vida hogareña»._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Esto ha sido beteado por la estupenda_ _Miss Mantequilla_ _:)_

* * *

 **RECUERDOS DE FAMILIA**

 **I. Vacaciones de verano**

—Fleamont.

—Euphemia.

Sentados ambos en sendas mecedoras en el salón, el matrimonio Potter tomaba el té, mientras su hijo James y Sirius Black tramaban algo arriba.

¡BOOOM!

La tremenda explosión tiró una mesa al suelo, pero los señores Potter ni siquiera pestañearon.

—¡Sirius, eres un imbécil! ¿Por qué has añadido polvos de Willybeg si sabías que la poción explotaría? —La voz de James sonaba exasperada, pero si uno se fijaba bien notaría que estaba haciendo esfuerzos por contener la risa.

Haciendo caso omiso a los gritos que se desarrollaban en el piso superior de la casa, Euphemia Potter se inclinó hacia su marido.

—¿Crees que deberíamos escribir a Dumbledore?

—¿Y por qué deberíamos escribir a Dumbledore? —Fleamont miró a su mujer por encima del periódico que estaba leyendo.

—Bueno, considero que dado que Sirius se ha venido a vivir con nosotros, debería saber a quién informar cuando se meta en problemas.

—Estoy bastante convencido de que... —El mago fue bruscamente interrumpido cuando otra explosión, más fuerte que la anterior, sonó en la habitación de su hijo—. Como sigan así, van a derribar la casa —comentó, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Decías? —Euphemia agitó la varita un par de veces para arreglar los desperfectos causados en el salón.

—Opino que Dumbledore ya sabe que nos tendrá que avisar cuando Sirius se meta en problemas. Después de todo, si se mete en problemas él, James estará cerca.

—¿Por qué estáis tan seguros de que se van a meter en problemas? Son unos jovencitos muy simpáticos y apuestos —opinó un cuadro colgado en el salón, que representaba una bella mujer tocando el arpa.

—Porque van a empezar su sexto año, y llevan cinco haciéndolo. No creo que cambien ahora —contestó Euphemia.

—Me decepcionaría mucho que, ahora que ya han conseguido una considerable habilidad mágica y han aprendido cosas útiles, dejen de crear y diseñar grandes bromas, la verdad.

—No te preocupes papá, no te decepcionaremos. —James, armado con su escoba y un maletín con útiles de Quidditch, acababa de bajar al salón, seguido de cerca por Sirius, que también cargaba su equipo de Quidditch.

—Eso lo decidiré yo, ¿no te parece?

—Tranquilo, Fleamont, le garantizo que las bromas de su hijo no son tan decepcionantes como su habilidad en Quidditch —intervino Sirius.

—¿Perdona? Mi habilidad en Quidditch es inversamente proporcional a la tuya a la hora de hacer deberes. O sea, maravillosa.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas. Es maravillosamente... ¡Mala! ¡No pudiste marcar en un partido contra Hufflepuff, James, por favor! ¡Hu-ffle-puff!

—¡Imbécil!

Sirius soltó una carcajada mientras huía de los escobazos que James, muy indignado, intentaba atizarle como venganza, ambos corriendo en dirección al jardín.

—¡Sabes que la verdad duele, Cornamenta, por eso te ofendes!

—¡La verdad no lo sé, pero el bludgerazo que te voy a atizar probablemente sí te dolerá!

—Pobre Hufflepuff, siempre es infravalorada —murmuró Fleamont, abriendo un periódico y sumergiéndose en su lectura.

—Ya crecerán y aprenderán a apreciar todas las Casas por igual —contestó su mujer distraídamente, mirando a través del balcón a los adolescentes.

Euphemia estaba dividida entre preocuparse por las carreras en escoba que estaban organizando en su jardín, pues las rosas estaban preciosas ese año; o por el contrario, pedirles que dejaran de gritar, que los vecinos no tenían la culpa de que estuvieran de vacaciones.

Al final, decidió que no merecía la pena decir nada y abrió otro periódico. Últimamente los crucigramas de _El Profeta_ estaban muy interesantes.

* * *

 _¡Yujuu! ¡El Fest ya ha empezado! Tenía muchas ganas, aunque francamente el título lo he conseguido hace cinco minutos xDD Aún no me convence mucho, pero bueno._

 _¿Qué opináis? Uno de mis headcanons es que los señores Potter son bastante tranquilos, pero que mientras Euphemia echa a la bronca (a regañadientes) a los chicos por sus bromas, Fleamont las disfruta en silencio._

 _¡Nos vemos en la próxima viñeta!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	2. Lechuzas de Hogwarts

_Este fic participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. He escogido el_ _prompt #49, «En el que los señores Potter tienen una vida hogareña»._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _De nuevo, esto ha sido beteado por_ _Miss Mantequilla_ _, que no se cansa._

* * *

 **RECUERDOS DE FAMILIA**

 **II. Lechuzas de Hogwarts**

 _Estimados señor y señora Potter,_

 _Es mi deber comunicarles que su hijo James Potter y Sirius Black han sido castigados, de nuevo, por las siguientes violaciones al reglamento de la escuela: desorden público y alteración del orden escolar al impedir que se llevaran a cabo varias clases y el entrenamiento de Quidditch de la Casa Slytherin; así como el hecho de que han ignorado por completo la norma número tres del Código Escolar: «Respeto al material y mobiliario de los Terrenos de Hogwarts»._

 _Su comportamiento ha sido en todo momento indecoroso y lo hemos considerado una clara incitación a la rebelión, por lo que han sido debidamente castigados._

 _Por supuesto, tienen el derecho, como padres, de alegar y pedir cita con Minerva McGonnagall, jefa de la Casa Gryffindor, que estará encantada de atenderles._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Albus Dumbledore, Director de Hogwarts._

—Fleamont.

—Euphemia —contestó el aludido.

—James no dice eso en su carta.

—¿Y qué dice? —El señor Potter levantó la vista de su revista sobre pociones y miró a su mujer, los ojos brillándole de diversión contenida tras las gafas.

—Dice lo siguiente —Euphemia desdobló la carta y carraspeó antes de empezar a leer—: _Queridos mamá y papá: nos han castigado, otra vez. ¿Os lo podéis creer? McGonnagall dice que hemos roto muchas normas y no sé qué tonterías más, pero no hemos hecho nada malo, ¡nada! Incluso Remus está de acuerdo conmigo._

 _»Vale, puede que no esté exactamente de acuerdo, pero da igual. Sirius y yo estamos indignadísimos. Y ahora, mamá, me dirás que la culpa ha sido nuestra, ¿verdad? ¡Pues no!_

 _»Resulta que oímos a Peter decir que le gustaba Hannah Mary Mellaun, una chica de Hufflepuff y como Peter es Peter, si Sirius y yo teníamos que esperar a que se declarara él, pues nos morimos de viejos, la verdad. Lo que hicimos fue ayudarlo, pero a nuestra manera. Un par de fuegos artificiales aquí, un poco de interrumpir un par de clases allá... Lo usual, ya sabéis. Puede que nos propasáramos un poco sustituyendo la colonia de Peter por un poco esencia de Amortentia ilegal y admito que nuestra idea al poner fuegos artificiales no fue quemar medio jardín, pero vaya, que no hicimos nada grave._

 _»Como podéis ver, estimados padres, lo hicimos todo por amistad. ¡Y encima hemos acabado castigados! McGonnagall no tiene vergüenza ni sentido común, ya lo digo yo._

 _»Os quiere,_

 _James._

—Parece que está un poco indignado —comentó Fleamont.

—Pues espera a escuchar la postdata de Sirius —contestó su mujer—: _Todo lo que dice James es verdad, lo juro solemnemente. Este año nos estamos portando fenomenal y por una bromita que hacemos, ¡una sola!, ya arman un alboroto desmedido. No es justo._

 _»Por cierto, el pastel de calabaza esta riquísimo, insuperable, un trozo de cielo, vamos. Esperaré otro con ansias._

 _»Sirius._

—Estos chicos no tienen vergüenza —sonrió Fleamont.

—La perdieron hace muchos años —convino su mujer —. Voy a ver si nos queda pastel de calabaza.

—Euphemia, no creo que estén pasando hambre en Hogwarts, precisamente.

—No es por eso. Es porque quizá necesitan algo para recordar su casa. Aunque no sé yo si se merecen mucho premio tras sus trastadas.

—Bueno, es la primera carta que recibimos del director en lo que va de año y ya estamos en noviembre.

—Es cierto, han mejorado.

La bruja se fue a buscar el pastel de calabaza que les recordaría a los chicos a su hogar mientras su marido negaba con la cabeza y cerraba la revista que estaba leyendo.

Tendría que recordarle a su hijo que dejara de comprar Amortentia ilegal teniendo un padre pocionista.

* * *

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por la acogida que ha tenido este fic! Es más de la que esperaba, teniendo en cuenta que la pareja principal es casi desconocida, y me hace mucha ilusión :)_

 _He de aclarar que al principio, cuando los señores Potter se llaman mutuamente, no se están saludando. Es algo que hago muy a menudo con mi hermana, cuando ella me llama para lo que sea, en vez de contestarle con un «¿Qué?» la llamo por su nombre. Es una tontería, pero me pareció gracioso ponerlo xDD_

 _Espero que os gustara esta viñeta y que me lo hagáis saber. Y si no os gustó, bueno, pues hacédmelo saber igual ;)_

 _¡Nos vemos en la próxima!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	3. Visitas por Navidad

_Este fic participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. He escogido el prompt #49, «En el que los señores Potter tienen una vida hogareña»._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Agradecimientos a_ _Miss Mantequilla_ _por seguir beteando esto._

* * *

 **RECUERDOS DE FAMILIA**

 **III. Visitas por Navidad**

—Euphemia.

La aludida pegó un salto y se giró con el rodillo de amasar en alto antes de ver a su marido parado en la puerta de la cocina.

—Ah, eres tú —dijo antes de volver a la tarea de cocinar pastel de triple chocolate.

—¿A quién esperabas? ¿El falso monstruo del Lago Ness? —comentó el hombre, divertido.

—A saber. James y Sirius tienen que llegar en cualquier momento con Remus.

—¿Y por eso estás preparando comida como para alimentar a un ejército? —preguntó él, analizando la mesa, la encimera, el horno y los fogones de la cocina, por donde había, en distintos grados de finalización, un gran número de comida de todo tipo: entrantes, asados, postres...

—Pues claro. Vamos a ser cinco y tres de ellos son adolescentes que en vez de estómago tienen un pozo sin fondo.

—Es verdad, sólo vienen tres. ¿Qué le pasa al cuarto, al chico bajito?

—¿Peter? Se va de viaje con sus padres y por eso no puede venir. Es una pena, es un encanto de chico. —La mujer había dejado el pastel en el horno y estaba ocupada rellenando el pavo.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Ya hemos llegado! —gritó la voz de James desde algún lugar en la casa.

—¡Uy! ¡Ya han venido! ¡Y yo sin arreglar! —Euphemia agitó la varita para que el pavo siguiera rellenándose solo, comprobó el temporizador del horno y se lavó las manos para empezar a quitarse el delantal, toda nerviosa—. ¡Fleamont, ¿qué haces ahí parado?! ¡Ve a saludar, corre, que ahora llego yo!

—Ya voy, mujer, tranquila —contestó él.

El hombre apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse hacia la puerta cuando entró James a toda velocidad, seguido de Sirius, que arrastraba a un despeinado Remus.

—¡Hola, mamá! —dijo James, al tiempo que Sirius saludaba con «¿Eso que huelo es tarta de manzana?» y Remus aportaba un tímido «Buenas tardes, señores Potter».

—¡Hola chicos! ¡Qué pronto habéis llegado! —Mientras hablaba, la señora empezó a abrazarlos uno por uno mientras su marido les estrechaba la mano, sonriendo—. Os esperábamos más tarde. ¡Sirius, deja eso o luego no comerás!

El aludido, pillado _in fraganti_ con una galleta en la boca, se encogió de hombros y sonrió traviesamente.

—No se preocupe, Euphemia. Por su comida, yo comería hasta reventar.

—Ya me lo creo, ya. No tienes vergüenza. —Euphemia, muy a su pesar, sonreía mientras le quitaba el plato de galletas de las manos—. Venga, id al salón mientras yo termino de cocinar.

—Puedo quedarme a ayudarla si quiere —ofreció Sirius rápidamente, mirando con actitud codiciosa el pastel que estaba en el horno.

—El día que quiera tu ayuda para cocinar será el día que tenga que acabar con toda la despensa nada más cocinarla —contestó la mujer, empujando al chico en dirección a los otros.

—Nada, Sirius. La próxima vez colará, estoy seguro —dijo James sonriendo alegremente.

—¿Ah, sí? Entonces la próxima vez que te declares a Lily quizá te dice que sí —respondió el aludido, sonriendo también.

Los chicos hablaban en voz alta mientras caminaban en dirección al salón, sin preocuparse sobre si los señores Potter oían o no su conversación.

—No lo dudes, colega. De aquí a que termine el curso es mía.

—Llevas casi siete años diciendo eso, James —intervino Remus.

—A la séptima va la vencida —contestó él.

—Si algo hay que reconocerle a nuestro hijo, es su perseverancia —Le comentó Fleamont a su mujer, todavía en la cocina.

—Ajá —asintió ella, agitando la varita nuevamente—. Anda, ve con ellos, que ahora iré yo.

Oyeron un ruido en el salón, un golpe y luego risas.

—¡Potter, eres imbécil! —tronó el vozarrón de Sirius.

—¿Sabes qué? Mejor quédate y ayudáme. Deja que Remus los controle.

Fleamont Potter no encontró nada que objetar a eso.

* * *

 _¡Ya está el tercer capítulo! Estoy muy emocionada, de verdad, con el recibimiento que me habéis dado :)_

 _¿Qué opináis de esta viñeta? ¿Os gusta?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	4. Recuerdos y bodas

_Este fic participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. He escogido el prompt #49, «En el que los señores Potter tienen una vida hogareña»._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _De nuevo, esto ha sido beteado por_ _Miss Mantequilla_ _._

* * *

 **RECUERDOS DE FAMILIA**

 **IV. Recuerdos y bodas**

—Fleamont —siseó Euphemia—. Tu hijo se está casando, ¿quieres hacer el favor de prestar atención?

—... quererse y protegerse en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la vida y en la muerte, con magia o sin ella —decía en esos momentos Albus Dumbledore, el oficiante de la ceremonia.

—Lo siento —susurró de vuelta Fleamont, haciendo caso omiso al hombre—. Pero aún no me creo que hayamos logrado preparar una boda en nuestro jardín trasero en apenas una hora.

—Desde luego, yo tampoco me lo creía cuando James lo ha dicho, tan tranquilo —asintió ella— Y pensar que todo ha sido por una apuesta con Sirius...

—... amén de que todo lo que le digas será la verdad y todo lo que ella te conteste será la verdad, pues es la verdad el amor y el amor la vida. —Albus seguía, agitando la varita ante las miradas emocionadas de todos, excepto de los padres del novio que susurraban entre ellos en la segunda fila.

—Desde luego, ese par no tiene vergüenza. Lo sorprendente ha sido que Lily, tan sensata como parece, haya aceptado.

—Es que James solo se lo ha dicho cuando ella le ha dicho que sí; y luego no ha tenido valor de retrasar la ceremonia, con lo emocionado que estaba James.

—Puedes besar a la novia.

Ante los aplausos de los apenas diez invitados, James cogió a Lily de la barbilla y le plantó un beso que sonrojó a la profesora McGonnagall, que aplaudía emocionada; y que logró que Sirius, olvidando su puesto de padrino, silbara.

—Ah, mira, qué boda más bonita hemos logrado, ¿eh? —Euphemia sonrió y se levantó a felicitar a su hijo y su ahora nuera—. Me alegro mucho por vosotros —Los abrazó a ambos—, pero no me volváis a avisar de nada con tan poco tiempo, que casi me da un infarto del susto.

James soltó una alegre carcajada pero Lily se sonrojó un poco, sin perder la sonrisa emocionada.

—Lo siento mucho, Euphemia. Pero le juro que yo no sabía nada. Ha sido todo culpa de este imbécil —dijo, señalando a Sirius— y de este otro impresentable —indicó, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su marido mientras la madre de él los miraba, enternecida.

—Algún día me lo agradecerás, recién estrenada señora Potter. Esta noche, por ejemplo. —Sirius le guiñó un ojo descaradamente, esquivando por poco el golpe que le intentó dar Lily, pero recibiendo el de James.

—Respeta a mi mujer, Canuto.

Euphemia se alejó hasta reunirse con su marido, que servía vino y champán para brindar por los novios mientras charlaba con Minerva McGonnagall.

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba hablando con Remus Lupin mientras Petter Pettigrew hablaba con los Longbottom en una esquina de la pequeña carpa improvisada que habían montado en su jardín trasero para guarecerse de la lluvia inglesa.

A Sirius Black no se le veía por ninguna parte, cosa que preocupó por igual a Euphemia y a Fleamont.

—¿Y Sirius? —se preguntaron mutuamente al mismo tiempo, mientras Minerva, alerta después de todos los años en Hogwarts, miraba alrededor sin verlo.

De pronto, oyeron un ruido fuerte, como de una explosión, que fue seguida de una nube de humo situada en el centro de la carpa, encima de la pequeña tarima que habían montado para Albus y los novios.

Todos se dieron la vuelta para mirar y, cómo no, encontraron a Sirius allí de pie una sonrisa satisfecha estirando sus labios.

—Bien, me han informado de que mi obligación como padrino es dar un discurso —empezó, sacando un pergamino del bolsillo—. He conocido a James Potter durante mucho tiempo y nunca jamás lo había visto tan fe... —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Pero qué mierda es esta? Está claro que tendré que pensar yo —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco y haciendo una bola con el pergamino y pisándola, ante la diversión de todos los presentes—. Como iba diciendo, me toca dar un discurso sobre los novios pero sinceramente no lo veo necesario.

»Todos sabéis que James ha estado loco por Lily desde que la vio en el Expreso de Hogwarts y ella lo mandó a paseo por primera vez, la primera de muchas, muchas, muchas veces. Pero muchas —insistió, como si alguien no lo supiera todavía—. De alguna manera que nadie logra entender, James conquistó finalmente a Lily y nos dejó a todos en paz, ella la primera. Ahora son un par de bobos enamorados con los que algún día me volveré diabético.

»Y dicho todo esto, voy a terminar diciendo que James, como vuelvas a faltar un domingo al Quidditch por quedarte con tu esposa, puedo prometer y prometo que iré a tu casa, ataré a Lily a una escoba y la mandaré volando a ver si la pillas. —Pareció que había terminado el discurso y mientras reían, todos empezaron a aplaudir, pero Sirius levantó una mano—. Y por cierto, Lily, buena suerte con este imbécil porque me ha dicho que quiere una familia numerosa, de la que exijo a vuestro primogénito. Muchas gracias. —Sirius hizo una reverencia y bajó de un salto de la tarima.

Mientras los presentes, ahora sí, aplaudían entre risas, Euphemia y Fleamont se miraron y suspiraron al ver a James y Sirius peleándose, también entre risas.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

* * *

 _¡He aquí la cuarta viñeta! Modestia aparte, creo que es la que más me gusta de todas xD_

 _Por cierto, y aunque creo que ellas no lo leerán nunca, me gustaría mencionar que este capítulo salió gracias a que Kristy SR, Druida y Miss Lefroy Fraser fangirlearon conmigo sobre cómo podría haber sido la boda de Lily y James, dado que no hay casi nada oficial. Al final he hecho lo que me ha dado la gana (cómo no) pero las ideas nacieron allí :)_

 _¡Sólo queda una viñeta! ¿Estáis tan emocionadxs como yo por este fic?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	5. Viruela de dragón

_Este fic participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. He escogido el prompt #49, «En el que los señores Potter tienen una vida hogareña»._

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**_

 _Agradecimientos especiales a_ _Miss Mantequilla_ _por su perseverancia a la hora de betear._

* * *

 **RECUERDOS DE FAMILIA**

 **V. Viruela de dragón**

—Euphemia —murmuró Fleamont, su voz ronca y débil.

—Fleamont —contestó ella en un murmullo, mirando con desagrado el tono verdoso de la piel de ambos.

—¿Crees que el picor desaparecerá?

—Supongo. La medimaga ha dicho que la poción era efectiva en estos casos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron James y Lily, ambos protegidos con encantamientos de casco burbuja para evitar el contagio. A Lily se le notaba el embarazo, de seis o siete meses.

—¡Hola! —James no perdía la sonrisa nunca—. ¿Cómo estáis?

—Antes de que llegaras tú, tranquilos —contestó su padre irónicamente.

—¡Fleamont! —Le regañó su mujer, antes de girarse en la cama hacia los recién llegados—. Estamos aquí, con picores, pero no excesivamente mal. Obviando la piel verde, las manchas, los dolores y el cansancio —añadió refunfuñando.

—Pero si estáis muy guapos de verde —observó James, intentado hacer un chiste y fallando miserablemente—. Animaos, ya veréis cómo salís de esta y conocéis al bebé.

—Seguro que sí, él tiene muchas ganas de salir y conoceros —asintió Lily, llevándose una mano a la tripa de forma protectora.

Fleamont abrió la boca para contestar pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sirius, igualmente ataviado con un casco burbuja, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo, bloqueándola con un hechizo.

—¿Qué? —gruñó cuando todos lo miraron—. Hay un imbécil disfrazado de medimago que se negaba a dejarme pasar.

—Sólo dejan pasar a la familia —explicó Lily.

—Él es familia —contestaron Euphemia y James a la vez.

—Familia de sangre o familia legal —aclaró ella—. ¿Cómo has entrado?

—Remus y Peter lo han distraído para que pudiera colarme antes de que yo pudiera aturdirlo —contestó él, sentándose en una silla—. ¿Cómo estáis?

—Enfermos —respondió Fleamont sin demasiado entusiasmo, mientras Euphemia ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Bah, ya os recuperaréis. Han dicho que la nueva poción es muy efectiva.

—Seguro —murmuró Fleamont.

Conversaron un rato, y cuando miraron la hora, Euphemia se llevó las manos a la boca. O se las habría llevado, de haber tenido fuerzas.

—Pero bueno, ¿tanto rato ha pasado ya? —exclamó, sorprendida—. Venga, fuera, fuera. Sois jóvenes, no podéis malgastar vuestra vida en un hospital.

—Tranquila, mamá, no te preocupes.

—No nos importa, Euphemia —acotó Sirius.

—A vosotros no, pero a mi sí. Hay un bebé en camino —dijo, señalando la tripa de Lily—, deberíais estar comprando ropas, dando paseos, teniendo ataques de ansiedad... No deberíais pasaros los días en el hospital con nosotros, que de aquí ya no salimos.

Fleamont alzó una ceja, pero asintió igualmente.

—¿Cómo que no? De aquí salís, claro que sí. Es más, fijo que para cuando nazca el bebé ya no estáis aquí —contestó James, exaltado. Luego lo pensó mejor—. ¿Os sentís peor? ¿Vamos a buscar a un medimago?

—No, no. Id, venga. Reunid a los amigos, tomad un helado, qué sé yo. —Euphemia los despachó con un gesto.

James y Sirius parecían dispuestos a protestar pero Lily los agarró, uno de cada brazo, y negó con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, nos vamos ya —refunfuñó James—. Pero volveremos mañana.

—Bueno, bueno... —Fleamont suspiró, medio dormido ya—. Venga, adiós.

—¡Adiós! —contestó Lily, empujando hacia la puerta a los dos magos, que se resistían.

—Mañana traeremos a Remus y Peter —prometió Sirius, sonriendo.

—Sí, sí —Euphemia los miró salir, sonriendo un poco.

Después se giró hacia su marido.

—Creo que no se han percatado de que si nos han puesto en la misma habitación, con lo contagiosísima que es esta enfermedad, es porque no tienen muchas esperanzas —comentó Fleamont.

—Déjalos, no merecen llevar esa carga. Piensan que nos curaremos. —Ella suspiró, triste.

Su marido le tendió la mano y ella se la dio, dejando sus manos colgando en el espacio que había entre sus camas.

—Venga, durmamos un poco.

—Vale —murmuró la bruja, con los ojos medio cerrados.

Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron una última vez, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Luego, se durmieron. Pero no volvieron a despertar.

* * *

 _¡Esta es la última viñeta! ¿Os lo podéis creer? ¡YO NO! *corre en círculos desesperada*_

 _Me ha encantado compartir estas viñetas con vosotros, me lo pasé genial escribiéndolas y espero que os hayan gustado al menos un poquito._

 _Reitero mis agradecimientos a la súper beta que tuve, Mante, que me ayudó todo lo que pudo y me aguantó muchos PMs diciendo chorradas. ¡Gracias!_

 _Quiero agradecer, además, a aquellas personas que me han dejado review en alguna viñeta y me han alegrado el día por eso: **Hueto** (¡fuiste mi primer review!), **Cristy1994** (yo seré cruel pero tú eres un amor), **Castiel-.-Helvisek** , **luna1415** , **MrsDarfoy** , **mutemuia** , **mariamasotorres** y **Maria**. ¡Sois geniales!_

 _También a todas aquellas personas que en algún momento leerán y (espero) comentarán esta pequeña historia. ¡Estoy encantada de que hayáis llegado hasta aquí!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


End file.
